Das Versprechen
by silvina
Summary: Eine kleine KaiHil Romanze, angesetzt nach der dritten Staffel


Mir gehört weder Beyblade noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere.

Nach langer Zeit habe ich mir gedacht ich mal wieder eine FF von einem meiner Lieblingspairing Hillary/Kai

* * *

One-Shot

**Das Versprechen**

* * *

Die dritte Weltmeisterschaft war schon lange vorbei, alles wurde wieder aufgebaut und die Kinder konnten danke Tyson als Trainer viel besser üben. Ob Tyson wirklich der geeignetste Trainer war, daran zweifelten seine Freunde. Einige Monate später verließen Max und Rei Japan um zu ihrer eigenen Familie zurück zu kehren. Für Hillary, Tyson und Kenny ging der Schulalltag weiter. Kai kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um den Dojo und half den Kindern dabei ihre Techniken mit dem Beyblade zu verbessern. Er selber wusste, dass er vielleicht schon zu alt war, um bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft noch dabei zu sein. In zwei Monaten würde er wieder zur Schule gehen, die nur noch ein Jahr dauern würde.

Vielleicht würde er dann studieren, vielleicht würde er auch arbeiten. Er wusste es nicht, doch seine ganze freie Zeit mit Dranzer zu verbringen, würde bald nicht mehr drin sein. Kai ging zum Fluß und ließ sich dort ins Gras fallen. Nachdenklich hielt er Dranzer gegen die Sonne, bewunderte still wie gut Kenny ihn wieder hin bekommen hatte. Der zurückhaltende Junge hatte schon befürchtet, er würde sein geliebtes Beyblade nicht mehr wieder sehen, nach dem es durch seinen letzten Kampf mit Brooklyn zerbrochen war. Kai packte Dranzer in seine Tasche und schlang den Schal enger um sich. Schon bald, sehr bald würde ein neues Leben für ihn beginnen, auch wenn er es den anderen noch nicht gesagt hatte.

Kai schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Er hatte sich ganz bewusst an diesem Platz nieder gelassen. Er wusste das Hillary gleich Schulschluß haben würde und da Tyson mit Sicherheit nachsitzen durfte, war er sich sicher, dass das Mädchen alleine diesen Weg entlang kommen würde. So wie sie jeden Tag hier lang ging. Der Junge lächelte, statt das Hillary nach Hause ging, war ihr erster Weg in den Dojo, um nach ihm zu schauen. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er alleine war und irgendwie hatte er es sich zu Angewohnheit gemacht, immer hier an dieser Stelle auf sie zu warten.

Schritte waren zu hören und dann merkte er einen Schatten über sein Gesicht. Kai öffnete die Augen und starrte in Haselnuß braune Augen. Immer öfter in den letzten Wochen war ihm aufgefallen wie hübsch das Mädchen war. Das Lächeln, die Augen, die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die braunen Locken, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

_„ Wartest du schon lange, Kai?"_

Und die Stimme, die wie Honig war...Kai schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, setzte Hillary sich zu ihm, lächelte ihn an. Er konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln, auch wenn es kaum wahrnehmbar war. Irgendwie waren die beiden sich sehr nahe gekommen, und ihre Gefühle zu einander hatten sich geändert. Es war nicht mehr nur Freundschaft, es war mehr als das. Wenn er das Mädchen sah, fühlte er eine Wärme in sich, wie er sie bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Er fühlte Schmetterling in seiner Magengegend jedes Mal wenn er sie oder sie ihn berührte. Manchmal wollte er sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, allerdings war das ziemlich unmöglich, denn die beiden konnten nur selten zu zweit bleiben. Entweder störte Tyson und machte sich lustig über die beiden oder aber Daichi kam in den ungünstigsten Moment herbei und fordert etwas zu essen.

_„ Hast du Hunger?"_

Kai schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte etwas erstaunt auf die Lunchbox, die mit Reisbällchen gefüllt war und direkt vor seine Nase gehalten wurde. Der Junge nickte und nahm ihr die Box ab, wobei sich ihre Finger leicht berührten. In diesem Moment stand die Welt still und die beiden Jugendlichen erröteten leicht. Hillarys Augen waren geweitet und schnell sah sie zu Boden. Kai stellte die Box zwischen ihnen ab und nahm ein Reisbällchen in den Mund. Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden und jeder genoß dieGegenwart des anderen. Kai wollte ihr erzählen, dass er bald gehen würde...schon sehr bald. Und doch fühlte er die Trauer in sich aufsteigen, wenn an den Abschied dachte.

Hillary seufzte leicht und verwundert sah er sie an, was wohl in ihr vorging? Sie lächelte ihn an, es wirkte traurig und er hätte gerne ihre Hand gehalten, ihr gesagt, er würde hier bleiben. Doch er würde die Schule in Rußland beenden, vielleicht würde er dann nach Japan zurück kommen. Aber dazwischen würde ein ganzes Jahr liegen...ein Jahr in dem sich jeder verändern würde, älter werden würde...

_„ Kai? Wirst du gehen?"_

Es überraschte ihn, dass sie wusste, dass er gehen würde und langsam nickte er, aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er dir schlanke Gestalt neben sich. Sie lächelte so traurig, ihre Hände griffen in einander, er merkte, dass sie nach Worten rang, irgend etwas wollte sie sagen, doch nichts kam über ihre Lippen. Sanft hob er seine Hand und legte sie über die von Hillary. Es waren keine Worte notwendig, er wusste was sie fühlte. Auch er fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Brust, er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, vorallem nicht bei den beiden Vollidioten, womit eindeutig Daichi und Tyson gemeint waren.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Kai war dem gegenüber so hilflos, er wollte nicht dass sie seinetwegen Tränen vergoß. Sie sah ihn an, dann schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern, ließ die Tränen fließen. Der Junge legte einen Arm um ihre bebende Schulter und versteckte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Er sog ihren Duft ein, prägte ihn sich gut ein, damit er ihn in den einsamen Nächten des Internateswieder hervor holen konnte. Damit er sich immer an sie erinnerte.

_„ Wirst du wiederkommen?"_

Wiederkommen? Würde er das? Würde sie auf ihn warten, würde sie darauf vertrauen, dass er zurück kam?

_„ Wirst du warten, Hillary?"_

Irgendwie war ihm diese Frage wichtig und als sie nickte, spürte er Freude in sich aufsteigen und auch ein wenig Hoffnung. Denn wollte nicht jeder Menschen jemanden haben, der auf einen wartete, jemanden der sich um einen sorgte und einen mit offenen Armen empfing. Vielleicht war er kühl, vielleicht war er zu anderen abweisend, aber er war nie so zu Hillary gewesen, er hatte sie beschützt, er hatte auf sie gehört und sie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Sie war etwas besonderes und vielleicht war er auch der einzige der so von dem Mädchen dachte. Und selbst wenn es so war, er wusste was er an ihr hatte. Einen Menschen der auf ihn wartete...

_„Ich komme wieder zurück, Hillary."_

_„Versprochen?"_

_„Versprochen!"_

-

-

-

* * *

So, ich denke ich werde irgendwann noch mal eine Fortsetzung davon machen, wäre ja blöd, wenn es nur bei einem Versprechen bleibt, was sich dann später gar nicht erfüllt . Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare von denen die es lesen. Sagt mir einfach was ihr davon haltet.

Oh und bevor ich es vergesse, ich weiß nicht genau, ob die Schule auf die er geht ein Internat ist, aber ich habs einfach mal so geschrieben, weil es so schön passte


End file.
